


We're Friends; Not Lovers

by Geeky_J (orphan_account)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU-Genderswap, Angst, F/F, Fem Septiplier, HOW DA FUK DO I TAG?!, Okay Not Really, i'm complete garbage, lesbains, there's fluff somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Geeky_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best Friends shouldn't feel like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Friends; Not Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm garbage....now that that's established....i'm sorry!

**Jack (** Or Jacki's **) POV**

"Her overly gorgeous raven-hair." I mutter, the tears dripping down my cheeks. "Those devilish chocolate brown eyes." I clench my first, furious over my idiotic thoughts. "The luscious rose lips." Her being the one clogging up my mind. No matter how hard I try not to; she's the only one that appears.

"Fuckin' hell!" I yell, slamming my fist down onto my leg. Slightly shaking the bed.  The pain that follows only increases my hysterical sobs. The tears profusely pouring down my cheeks. "I'M NOT GAY!" I yell, absolutely positive that it woke my neighbors. "And definitely not for my greatest friend." I say, bringing my knees up to my chest.

Wrapping my arms around them, I begin to sob. "We're only friends." My entire body shook violently at the thought. "Yet, she s-stole my heart."  I whisper before hearing a ring erupt from my phone. I jump back in slight shock. After, I let go of my knees and grab the phone. Using my free hand to rub my eyes. I check the caller ID and my heart sinks deeper and quicker than before.

_"Marie <3"_

I watch the phone ring with an expression of dread and fear clear on my face.

**_Once_ **

"Why would she call me at this time?" I thought, not removing my gaze from the phone.

_**Twice** _

"I can't let her see me so damaged." 

_** Thrice  ** _

"Fuck it!" I exclaim before quickly answering the phone. 

"H-Hello?" I softly punch my thigh, ashamed at my sudden squeakiness. "You finally answered! I thought you died!" I hear the other female say in a joking tone. _"I wish_." I thought, letting out a sigh. "So, why'd you call?" I ask, curious of why she would call so late. Then again I shouldn't be awake at 3 in the morning.

"Just wanted to chat with my _bae._ " She answers, the way she throws around the pet names. Like it's normal to call your greatest friends "Bae", "Sweetie"... _"Babygirl"_. But then again in a weird way it is. "At 3 in the morning." I say , brushing a hand through my messy brunette hair. "Oh, sorry! I forgot about the time difference." She explains as I quietly chuckle.

 "But, what are you doing awake this late anyway?" Marie asks as I tense up. 

_"Crying over my love for you."_

I wanted to so badly say but I knew that would make things worse. I clear my throat, suddenly unable to speak. "I-I was just thinking." I grit my teeth, hoping she wouldn't ask much more. "Hmm, and about what?" She questions as I feel the tears start to build up. 

"N-Nothing important." My voice cracks, it's undeniable that she knows i'm lying. "Jacki, You can tell me anything." Then the tears start pouring. "M-Marie," I start my sobs almost overpowering my voice. 

_**"I need help."** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crediting Septiplierhink for the names. I'm too stupid to think of good ones. 
> 
> [Septiplierhink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink)
> 
> And no idea if imma continue this fic, this is somewhat an experiment.


End file.
